¡Un Coctel Para Llevar!
by Nunna-Chan
Summary: Sakura está en problemas nuevamente y quién mejor para ayudarla que el apuesto bartender. Entre tragos y sonrisas nacerá una divertida historia de amor. AU SxS ExT


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Clamp no son de mí autoría, a diferencia de la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

 **Sinopsis:** Sakura está en problemas nuevamente y quién mejor para ayudarla que el apuesto bartender. Entre tragos y sonrisas nacerá una divertida historia de amor. AU SxS ExT

 ****** Los asteriscos son para indicar Flashbacks ******

* * *

 **¡Un Coctel Para Llevar!**

 **Trago I: Te Aviso, Te Anuncio**

"La cerveza alegra, mientras que el agua sólo moja"

Harry León Wilson

 **Syaoran POV**

Su cabello largo y naranja caía desordenado sobre sus hombros, algunos mechones aún más rebeldes se pegaban a su rostro mientras trataba de abrirse paso a la barra. Por fin encontró un espacio y se escabulló rápidamente. Se colocó entre dos parejas bastante entretenidas en su revisión bucal. Se quitó los guantes rojos y pidió un "Cosmopolitan".

La miré de reojo, revolví el trago antes de entregarlo y le di mi más deslumbrante sonrisa a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Gracias, guapo.-Me guiñó el ojo y se alejó al otro lado de la discoteca para seguir bailando con sus amigas. Cabello largo y negro, realmente preciosa. Sin embargo, mi atención se puso nuevamente en la chica ojiverde sentada a unos metros de mí.

Era la sexta vez que venía, la primera vez que vino bebió siete cervezas y un Cosmopolitan… y enloqueció. Se subió en una de las mesas y comenzó a bailar como si no hubiera hambre en el mundo. Se reía a carcajadas y estoy seguro de que consiguió números telefónicos suficientes como para llenar un directorio. Unas tres horas después terminó en la barra con el rímel corrido como un mapache y sollozando como una Magdalena.

 ******* -…amiga… boda...-Hipó y trató de continuar.-…novio mío… Lloró aún más fuerte y puso su cabeza dramáticamente en la barra.

Mi jefe Bo, me hizo una señal que entendí perfectamente. Me acerqué lentamente hasta ponerme a su altura al otro lado de la barra y susurré suavemente.

-Señorita creo que debería de volver a su casa.-Levantó la cabeza y me miró; sus ojos eran verde hipnotizante, la clase de verde que te pone de rodillas a rogar por una cita, sin embargo se encontraban irritados de tanto llorar y parecían ahogarse en medio de las lágrimas. La chica hizo un puchero y volvió a sollozar en su antigua posición. Me armé de paciencia y volví a intentarlo. A decir verdad no era la primera vez que pasaba, a pesar de ser un club parcialmente normal esto solía suceder todo el tiempo. Personas despechadas solían perder los estribos e incluso algunas obnubiladas por el alcohol empezaban peleas por cualquier estupidez. Ninguna de estas situaciones era buena para el ambiente de alegría y entretenimiento que quería dar el lugar. Bo me lanzó otra mirada y me incliné para hablarle a la chica de nuevo.

-Señorita deme la dirección de su casa, pediré un taxi para usted.-La chica se removió en su sitio, levantó su mano hacia mí y despegó lentamente la cabeza de la barra. Parecía una muñeca descoordinada. Abrió su boca un par de veces y en medio de sollozos dijo que no tenía una casa.

-…él me ha echado…,-Sorbió el pañuelo que le tendí.-…se dejó el tostador de mi madre y los calzones de Victoria's Secret… Son caros, ¿Sabes? –No pude evitar aflorar una sonrisa, le pregunté si tenía alguna amiga y ella con su mano temblorosa me escribió la dirección.

Me fui a la caja para pedirle a Yukito (el taxista que nos ayudaba en estas ocasiones) que por favor viniera. Me acerqué de nuevo a la barra para llevar a la chica afuera y asegurarme que se montaba al auto. No tenía mucho tiempo como para jugar de guardaespaldas pero tampoco la dejaría a la intemperie. Aún podía escuchar como gemía suavemente y sorbía mi pañuelo. El taxi apareció a la vuelta de la esquina y estiré mi mano para indicarle que se estacionara. Me giré hacia la chica para pedirle que subiera, estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo y se veía bastante destrozada, me agaché a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse y fue cuando noté el charco de vómito a su alrededor. _Mierda._ No me pagaban suficiente por esto, traté de acomodarla en el asiento trasero del auto, saludé a Yukito y le indiqué la dirección, le pagué y me aseguré por última vez que estuviera medianamente cómoda. Su rostro se asomó entre su mata de pelos y con dificultad estiró el pañuelo lleno de mocos en mi dirección.

-Puede quedárselo.-Arrugué la cara con un poco de asco y cerré la puerta tras de mí. *******

* * *

Sostenía los guantes entre sus manos y se veía un poco nerviosa. Tomé la orden del cliente que se había aproximado hacia la barra y la llevé a la ventanilla donde se encontraba Naoko.

-Dos hamburguesas con queso.

-Deberías invitarla a salir.

-¿Perdón?

-Vamos Syaoran…-Rodó los ojos y señaló en dirección de la ojiverde.-…Takashi y yo hemos apostado 10 dólares. Miré hacia otra parte con disgusto, realmente no quería oír de que trataba la nueva apuesta; qué como era costumbre me involucraba. Quizás debía empezar a cobrar una comisión.

-Es solo otra clienta más…

-Claro díselo a ella… te está mirando…-Susurró a la vez que me empujaba de nuevo a mi puesto. Miré a la peli-naranja quién se encontraba bastante concentrada en el show de esta noche. Pude escuchar a Naoko soltar una risita y un pequeño _Oops_. Si bien la chica me parecía agradable no me interesaba de esa forma. Simplemente... era graciosa.

Me acerqué a su lado de la barra y me crucé de brazos en frente suyo.

-¿Y como ha pasado la señorita el día?

-Ha sido espantoso…-Dijo moviendo sus brazos para agregarle dramatismo. –…hoy me puso un mensaje.

Sacó su teléfono y me mostró una pequeña pantalla que decía _"Basura"_ , más abajo se leía. _"Te extraño bebé"._ Hice una mueca y la miré con diversión.

- _Bebé_ … parece un tipo bastante… original.

-Quiero que se meta su bebé por el cu…

-¡Hey!-Dije divertido levantando ambas manos. Me pasó su vaso y la miré expectante.

-Vodka.-Lo llené hasta la mitad y se lo devolví.

-¿Cuál fue la respuesta para ese mensaje tan creativo?

-¡Te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio… a tus negocios sucios!-Dijo tratando de imitar el movimiento de caderas de Shakira a lo que correspondí con una sonora carcajada.

-¿Así que no hay perdón para el pobre hombre?-Me miró con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Acaso es perdón sinónimo de "Lo torturaré hasta que muera"?

-Me siento impaciente por conocer esa tortura.

Levantó su trago en mi dirección.

-¡A su salud cantinero!-Sonreí una vez más y empecé a recoger los vasos vacíos que habían en la barra.

-¡Salen hamburguesas con queso!

Fui rápido a recoger el pedido en la ventanilla de Naoko y las llevé a su respectivo cliente. Usualmente no tenía que encargarme de llevar los pedidos; pero Eriol, (el cabrón de mi mejor amigo), se encontraba _indispuesto_ , entiéndase en un serio estado etílico. Antes de entrar me envió un mensaje que decía algo así como "Cibreme pirr fagor". Traducido para todos aquellos que se encuentran sobrios como: "Cúbreme por favor."

Recogí la propina que había dejado el cliente y la puse en mi bolsillo. Me giré para encarar a la chica, sin embargo ya no estaba. Pude divisarla más allá bailando con un tipo que aparentemente confundía el significado de la palabra bailar con restregar. Sentí una palmeada en la espalda y me volví para ver a Takashi sonriéndome.

-¿Linda no?

-No empieces.-Bufé con enfado.

-¡Oh vamos Syaoran! Has dejado escapar a la pelinegra por ella.

-No he dejado escapar a nadie, solo no creo que la única forma de calentar mi cama sea con una chica jadeando como loca.

-Claro quién quiere chicas ardientes cuando existen las cobijas…-Dijo con sarcasmo.-En fin, tu chica castaña dejó ese papel en la barra.-Apuntó con su barbilla.

-No es castaño es naranja.

-¿Apostamos?-Dijo achicando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Gruñí y me acerqué para leer el papelito rosa. Lo tomé y sentí un vago aroma a cerezos.

"Voy a cortarle los testículos y enviárselos a su noviecita " Atte: Chica Cosmo.

 _Creepy_ , murmuré sonriendo como idiota ante el nombre que yo mismo le había puesto después de servirle repetidamente el mismo trago.

* * *

Era cerca de la hora de cierre, 2:40 am para ser exactos. Terminé de limpiar la barra y me dirigí hacia Bo para preguntarle si había algo más que hacer.

-Hemos terminado por hoy.-Dijo con su clásica voz rasposa. Tomó su pesado abrigo y se dirigió hacia donde fuera que quedara su casa. Era un tipo simpático pero bastante reservado.

-¡Syaoran!-Me llamó Naoko.- ¿Te llevo?

-No, está bien. Voy a caminar.-Me despedí de ella y empecé mi camino.

Saqué mi celular y revisé los mensajes. Tenía seis llamadas perdidas de mi hermana Meiling, además de cinco mensajes de texto que me había puesto a lo largo de mi jornada.

 _La he liado de nuevo. ¡Auxilio! :/_

 _Estoy en apuros :O!_

 _Mamá está a punto de matarme! :(_

 _Pensaba dejarte mis discos de Insomnio Alucinógeno en mi testamento, pero ante tu evidente falta de preocupación hacia mí persona he decidido dejárselos a Eriol. s/2_

Y un último mensaje que me había dejado hace veinte minutos.

 _F*ck You! .I. s2_

Ya lidiaría mañana con eso…

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** Esta es mi primera vez publicando en fanfiction, espero poder actualizar una vez a la semana.

Este primer capítulo es introductorio a la trama, en los capítulos que vienen conoceremos más sobre la personalidad de ambos, sus vidas y la historia detrás del estado de ebriedad de Sakura. El título y la línea _¡Te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio… a tus negocios sucios!,_ pertenecen a una canción de Shakira de dónde sacaré los títulos de los capítulos. Simplemente porque la adoro aunque no soy colombiana.

Los escritores de fanfiction no recibimos ninguna compensación económica por nuestro trabajo, lo hacemos por amor a la escritura y a los personajes así que agradecería enormemente que te tomaras el tiempo para darme tu opinión, dudas, sugerencias, quejas… Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Gracias por leer. :)


End file.
